Love Love Yaoi
by MaijoxAcexLuffy
Summary: ATENCION LEMON/Luffy no se siente atraido por ninguna chica.Sin embargo la admiración y el cariño que siente por su hermano ha ido creciendo a lo largo de los años hasta convertirse en algo más


Luffy se sentía raro, miraba distraido el techo de su camarote .Desde que se habían encontrado a Ace en Arabasta se sentía diferente. Suspiró .Sentía el estómago revuelto. Estaba muy contento, Ace pasaría con ellos unos días antes de proseguir cada uno con su busqueda, uno la de Cocodrilo, el otro la de Barbanegra .Volvió a suspirar .Todos los chicos de la tripulación lo tomaban por raro. Él era el único que no se inmutaba por ver a bellezas exuberantes como Robin o Nami, a diferencia de los demás, que fantaseaban con ellas .A él las mujeres le parecían guapas, pero no atrayentes .Sin embargo siempre había sentido gran admiración hacia su hermano mayor .Siempre tenía que mirarle a los ojos, si le miraba a otra parte se sentía diferente, era una sensación agradable,pero se sentía distinto .Suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, algunos rayos de luz que se colaban por ella le daban en la cara,proporcionandole una sensación de paz .Dejó que la brisa agitara su cabello negro mientras cerraba los ojos, sumiendose en un lijero sueño.

Ace entró en la habitación de su hermano.

-Hey, Luffy...-quedó callado cuando lo vió dormido

Se acercó en silencio y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Por un momento lo miró detenidamente .Luffy dormía con el rostro sereno y calmado .Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y la brisa agitaba su cabello. Ace apoyó su mano en la mejilla del chico. Lentamente se inclinó hacia él .Con suma delicadeza y cuidado de no despertarlo besó sus labios. Tiernamente los presionó ,eran suaves y separó de él y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas .Con cuidado abrió un poco el chaleco del chico y observó su complexión delgada,pero al fin y al cabo,musculosa. Lentamente acarició cada abdominal, de abajo a arriba y de arriba a abajo.

-Ace...-murmuró Luffy en sueños

Ace se detubo,pensando en que su hermano se habría despertado,pero este suspiró profundamente y volvío a respirar con regularidad. Ace suspiró también, ó a inclinarse hacia su hermano y cuando su rostro estubo a unos centímetros del de Luffy, este abrió los ojos .Ace se quedó conmocionado mirando a su hermano .Luffy quedó petrificado al ver a su hermano encima de su cuerpo. Después los labios de Luffy se curvaron en una ancha sonrisa.

-Te pillé-dijo Luffy incorporandose y terminando por unir sus labios a los de Ace

Ace sintió como su hermano pequeño introducía la lengua en su boca, se puso de rodillas en la cama,entre las piernas de Luffy mientras lo besaba. Unos momentos después se separaron agitados .Se miraron por un momento. Ace se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

-Luffy...yo,yo-Ace no sabía que decir

Luffy se sentó sobre el regazo de Ace cruzando las piernas alrededor de su hermano mayor y volvió a besarlo .Durante el beso Ace terminó de abrir el chaleco de Luffy y se desizo de él tirandolo a los pies de la cama .Luffy acariciaba la espalda y el pecho del chico mientras lo besaba con frenesí .Ace se separó de él y lo agarró por el pelo para que hechara la cabeza a un lado,dejando expuesto el cuello que empezó a besar y morder .Luffy suspiró y sintió que su hermano besaba y lamia su pecho ,sus pezones, sus abdominales . Él lo imitó mientras Ace comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones ,dejandolo tan solo con unos calzoncillos de color vino .Luffy desabrochó también el pantalón de Ace, para después tirarlos al suelo junto con su chaleco, dejandolo en boxers negros. Se miraron una vez más a los volvió a besar a Luffy mientras este bajaba sus caricias cada vez más abajo. Luffy metió la mano en los calzoncillos de Ace y le masajeó el miembro despacio,con calma .Ace besó los pezones de su hermano una vez más mientras él también empezaba a acariciarlo de manera dulce y acompasada .Luffy sintió como Ace se empalmaba y se ponía duro debajo de él,presionando una de sus nalgas. El mayor masajeó con más fuerza y contundencia, con lo que Luffy se sintió arder, Ace con sus poderes de fuego hizo que su mano se volviera más caliente .Luffy apretó las mandíbulas mientras sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a correr .Luffy cogió la mano de Ace que lo acariciaba y se la sacó de la ropa interior, empujó a su hermano hacia atrás quedando encima de él. Luffy pegó su torso al de Ace mientras lo miraba a los ojos, comenzando a quitarle los boxers. Ace lo imitó y le quitó la ropa interior a su hermano menor. Luffy se inclinó y se metió el pene de Ace en la boca mientras con la mano le masajeaba los testiculos. Ace agarró las sábanas de la cama con los puños apretados. El sudor comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de se lo sacó de la boca y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta con la lengua .Con la mano le masturbó la verga mientras sorbía y succionaba sus testículos. Ace explotaría en cualquier último Luffy lentamente se lo metió hasta la garganta, y dentro de ella lo sintió crecer más todavía. Luffy sintió como el líquido caliente le empapaba la boca y le salía alrededor de los labios. Se separó Ace que jadeante se incorporó un lo cogió del brazo y lo colocó al revés debajo de sí, quedando en un perfecto 69 en el que ambos lamían y succionaban con furia el miembro del otro. Cada uno se corrió en la boca del otro, sintiendo como un extraño fuego los quemaba por dentro .Ace se volvió a sentar con las piernas cruzadas sentando a Luffy en su regazo .Ace besó a Luffy que sintió como su hermano presionaba levemente con su verga entre sus se separó de Luffy y se miraron un momento a los ojos.

-Luffy...-murmuró Ace

-Pero, sería raro ,los dos somos...

-Te quiero, ¿me quieres?

-Claro que sí

-¿Importa lo demás?¿O lo que los demás piensen?

-No-respondió Luffy sonriendo ampliamente

Ace empujó poco a poco y fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de Luffy.

-¡Ace, duele, más...despacio!-rogó Luffy al sentir dolor

-Es porque es la primera vez, si lo hago más despacio dolerá más-le respondió

Luffy apoyó con fuerza los labios contra el hombro de Ace para apaciguar un poco el dolor . Un momento después Ace estaba completamente dentro de él. Ace se movió poco a poco con cuidado de no hacer daño a su hermano. Lentamente entró y salió de él mientras Luffy apretaba los dientes. Ace sentía como el interior del chico lo envolvía, cediendole su momentos después de las primeras penetraciones, ya entraba y salía sin problemas, el dolor que Luffy había sentido se iba transformando en placer que aumentaba al mismo tiempo que Ace aceleraba sus penetraciones. Luffy abrazó la espalda de Ace y clavó las yemas de sus dedos en ella .Unos segundos despues era el propio Luffy el que saltaba sobre las caderas de su hermano, mientras este con las manos libres, lo masturbaba. Se sentían en el borde de la gloria cuando sintieron un fuerte espasmo. Luffy se corrió en las manos de su hermano, llenandole la cara con su semen, mientras que el otro se corrió en el interior de Luffy. Este clavó con más fuerza sus dedos en la espalda de Ace al sentir el líquido ardiendo en su interior .Ace salió de Luffy y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, agotado, jadeante , empapado en sudor y en el semen de su hermano. Luffy se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama también, en la misma situación que su hermano.

Un rato después ambos estaban vestidos y sentados en la cama.

-Debo irme, nos vemos hermanito -se despidió Ace

-Ace

-Dime

-Lo que a pasado

-Cuando quieras- se rió Ace-me gusta tu polla hermanito

-Aj, ¡Descarado!-le chilló Luffy ruborizado

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Luffy vió como su hermano se iba. Si, volverían a verse, y la próxima vez , sería mejor necesitaban a nadie, como hermanos se querian y como chicos, se amaban ,desde pequeños, en aquellos tiempos en que los tres, Luffy, Ace y Sabo, hacían todo tipo de locuras, desde aquellos tiempos en los que decidieron volverse hermanos.

Salió a la cubierta y vió a Ace sentado en la barandilla, mirando el orizonte de manera ausente.

-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Luffy apoyando los codos en la barandilla, a su lado

-En nada-murmuró sonrojandose, sin apartar la mirada del orizonte

Un momento después seguían en silencio.

-Oye-llamó Luffy a Ace

-¿Qué?

-¿Te arrepientes?-preguntó Luffy bajando la mirada, fijandose en como el oleaje se estrellaba contra el barco, probocando espuma en la superficie.

Ace sonrió y miró tiernamente a su hermano pequeño. Puso su mano en la cabeza del chico y este lo miró .Ace cogió con las dos manos el rostro de Luffy y le estampó los labios en la boca, sorprendiendolo. Se separó del atónito chico y le puso los labios junto a la oreja, soplando un delicado, ardiente y delicioso aliento sobre su cuello. La piel de Luffy se erizó al sentir el calor tan cerca.

-Jamás me arrepentiré de quererte hermanito-le susurró Ace

-Ace...

Luffy se abrazó a su hermano, sintiendo una vez más sus abdominales contra los suyos, quemandole la piel con su calor.

-Yo tampoco me arrepentiré, solo espero llegar a estar a tu altura

-No, a mi me gustas así ,siendo el pequeño, al que yo debo proteger-le sonrió él

-Jo, pero Ace

-Nada de peros, tu eres el pequeñin

Luffy no discutió más. En el fondo, le gustaba ser el pequeño, le gustaba que Ace fuera más grande, le gustaba encajar perfectamente entre sus enormes brazos, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo de Ace, grande sobre el suyo.

-Me encanta como encajas perfectamente en mi cuerpo-suspiró Ace

-Me encanta como encajo perfectamente en tu cuerpo- se rió Luffy

Ace volvió a besar a su hermano.

-Volveremos a vernos-le susurró Ace

-Espero que pronto-respondió Luffy

Ace desapareció envuelto en una bola de quedó solo mirando el orizonte. Sí ,volverían a verse.


End file.
